goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Goat City Café
Exploring New Horizons Saihaku -lands in front of the building, shrugs, then walks in- '-most of the people in the building seem to notice Saihaku, they comment about his armour-' Saihaku -muttering to self- Well, looks like we speak the same language, at least. -walks up to the serving counter- Uh, Barkeep, I'm new in town, coming from, uh....very far away. What's the name of this city? Barkeep: -looks confused and slightly wierded out- ...Goat city Saihaku So, uh, do you have a regional currency, or are you some sort of utopia that gives everything away? toya: -sweeps in, in soul reaper form and leaps on counter- its close -begins to invistigate shop- Barkeep: -doesn't notice Toya- umm... well yes we have a regional currency. toya: -glances over to Saihaku- pft, cosplayers -continues investigation- Saihaku So, uh, is it customary for people here to let young females run along the place you serve food and drink? Barkeep: -staring blankly- what... what young female? Toya: does... Does he mean me? -shakes head- no he couldn't im not young Saihaku Really now? You don't see here, right there. *gestures towards Toya* Barkeep: -still staring blankly- I don't see her.... toya: -examines Saihaku closer, zanpakuto raised- can he actually see me? -goes very up close to see if the is any sign of a broken chain- Saihaku Look, I'm a hell of alot more durable than anyone I've seen on this planet so far, but that doesn't mean you can just go pointing swords at me. Barkeep: -is staring blankly very confused- toya:-steps back still clutching zanpakuto- you can see me? Saihaku I don't know why I wouldn't be able to, but yes, I think I've established I can see you. Could you throw a bottle or something to show the barkeep I'm not completely insane? Toya: no. I would blow my cover and you're not helping Saihaku Can we at least go outside and talk, so I'm not just speaking to the air in a crowded public area? Barkeep:.... -looking at Saihaku like hes insane- Toya: fine, i guess i can talk. -lowers zanpakuto and walks out of the cafe- Saihaku -follows- Toya: how are you able to see me? - holds up zanpakuto- are you a spirit, you weird cosplayer? Saihaku Well, first of all, I'm not a cosplayer, and second, why, exactly, would I not be able to see you? Toya: i am not a creature that can be seen by the normal eye. What are you? Saihaku Well, I imagine one of the last of my race. Stole a ship from my, ahem, "emplyoer" and saved myself and a couple of friends as the aforementioned employer blew up my home planet. Me and my friends went into stasis and just drifted for...I honestly don't know how long. Next thing I know, ship automatically wakes us up and we're hurtling towards this giant rock like a meteor. Toya: that may be why you can see me. That must also mean you can see spirits. -clears throat- have you seen a ghost that looks like a shrine person? Saihaku Not really, the most I've seen of this planet are what seemed to be a welcoming party get vaporized as my friend flipped out, a bunch of forests, and that Lounge. Toya: oh, well i better get to work. The quicker i complete this. The quicker i get to leave. Saihaku Honestly surprised you didn't attack me when you heard the vaporized part, but whatever. Anywhere you could point me to to get a look at the armed forces here? Professional military, preferably, not some sort-of militia. Toya: they are not relevant to my stated mission so i am unable to help you. Saihaku Fine, fine. -powers up, starts flying over the city again, then presses button on scouter- Azuken, any trouble from the locals yet? Toya: what a weirdo. Azuken None, no one has dared to approach. John: *walks into the cafe with June* 'June: '*looks around* What isthis place? John: The city's cafe 'June: '''Oh... John: *gets a table for us* '''June: '*sits down* Kinda fancy *a person falls off the second floor and breaks a table* Uummm.... not really... John: Yeah its not the best... but the foods good... i actually come here alot since its not far from university 'June: '*surprised* I actually... umm... graduated... John: I guessed after all you are 1 year older than me.... and im 21 soooo 'June: '''Are you ready to order?? *grabs menu* John: *nods* '''June: '*looks through the menu* How about we have steak with fries and baked patato? John: Allright -minutes pass and they get their food* 'June: '*cuts the steak and eats it* Mmm this meat is soooo good! John: *Smiles* Glad you like it 'June: '*blushes* You aresoo dirty! I didnt mean it like that! *smiles* Now hurry up and eat before your meat gets hard John: I know you didnt *eats* 'June: '*eats* John: *finishes* 'June: '*finishes too* That was good... John: *nods* 'June: '''Where to now? John: No idea '''June: '''I dont know either... John: *sighs* '''June: '''You wanna head back? John: Sure... '''June: '*kisses John* Lets go... *walks outside* John : *follows* Toya: -watches- gosh humans are weird John: *hears the remark* Im not a human spirit Megumi: *seems to be ordering a drink, hears the word "spirit" and looks startled* Toya: is there any point using spiritual energy to conceal myself if everything can see me.... Hmmm -darts in- there is a spirit here. Megumi: -seems to be walking out the cafe, drinking tea- Toya: -takes a deep breath and takes a close look at Megumi to remember her image- i will use my gigas to track her.